The overall objective of the project is to determine whether certain tumors secrete specific proteoglycan degrading enzymes (PGDEs), to characterize the mode of action of the enzymes, and to correlate particular modes of proteoglycan degradation with tumor invasiveness. Additionally, we wish to ascertain if the release of lytic enzymes from tumor tissue can be inhibited by exogenous zinc.